


Coming Home

by Just_morefandomtrash



Series: Otabek Altin Week - 25th - 31st October 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prompt: Travel, mentions of family, nervous otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_morefandomtrash/pseuds/Just_morefandomtrash
Summary: Otabek travelling back to Russia after visiting his family in Kazakhstan to go home to his fiances





	Coming Home

Sighing, Otabek waved goodbye to his family as he stepped through the gate, nervously tapping his leg. It wasn't that he didn't want to go back to Russia, it was that fact he had three flights to catch, and two layovers, meaning he was away from his fiances for even longer. He awkwardly rubbed his hands together, wishing he was on the plane already so he could be one step closer to home.

\---

**15:50 - 19:15**

**Almaty to Novosibirsk**

On the plane itself was worse, because he really didn't do strangers and he'd already been reminded of... some things he'd rather not think about away from support and comfort. He'd managed to block the thoughts out with music and flicking through his gallery. Dorky photos from when Motka and Yuri stole his phone, photos he'd taken of the two of them messing around, photos of the two of them in general. 

\---

**19:15 - 8:40**

**Layover in Novosibirsk**

The first layover was spent either sleeping or messaging Motka and Yuri and assuring them that yes, he was on his way back home to them. He laughed over the silly selfies they sent, and drifted off to the sound of their voices when they called him. Touristy stuff could be done another time when he wasn't so tired and focused on getting back home.

\---

**8:40 - 8:55**

**Novosibirsk - Moscow**

The second plane wasn't as bad because the flight didn't take long at all. Bonus points for actually being in Russia at this point, which meant he was much, much closer to home. He stared out of the window for the entire 15 minute journey, watching as the country started to wake up.

\---

**8:55 - 12:20**

**Layover in Moscow**

He spent most of the second layover pottering around the airport messaging Yuri and Motka, laughing to himself every so often. To others around him, he probably looked insane, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

\---

**12:20 - 13:50**

**Moscow - St Petersburg**

The last flight was mostly spent anticipating greeting Yuri and Motka at the airport after so long. He'd managed to annoy the people either side of him because he couldn't keep still, but a glare to both of them shut them up fast. No one was spoiling his good mood now.

\---

**14:30**

**St Petersburg**

Groaning, he pushed past the crowds, dragging his suitcase behind him. Too many people in one place left him twitchy and he still had to drive back to the apartment.

\---

**14:43**

**St Petersburg**

Slamming the boot of his car shut, Otabek stretched, his back clicking loudly and earning him a concerned look from an elderly couple the other side of the car park. He shrugged it off and climbed into his car, crushing his hair out of his face. Just a drive back and he'd be home, ready to greet his fiances.

\---

**15:56**

**St Petersburg**

Unlocking the door, he pushed it open quietly, tiptoeing inside. He lifted his suitcase over the threshold before shutting the door carefully, listening for any movement.

"BEKA!"

He had about three seconds to prepare himself before he was jumped on, two sets of arms winding around his waist and chest. Chuckling, he picked them up, Motka giggling and kissing his check whilst Yuri kissed his neck as he carried them into the bedroom. They laughed as he flopped onto the bed, pressing kisses all over his back.

"We've missed you so much," He rolled over to see them pouting, "so very much..."

"Come here then." Holding his arms out, Otabek chuckled as they curled up next to him, clinging to him happily.

Although it had been nice to see his family, it was always better to go home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note on Motka - he's an oc from a friend and I's roleplay whom we've become very attached to, so credit to them


End file.
